fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstice Conquest War Fatalis
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus (Adopted by Chaoarren) }} The Solstice Conquest War Fatalis is a very special rare variant of Fatalis created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Fatalis that supposedly died that was dormant. It was slowly regenerating until its regenerating process was accelerated by a Shoji Akalis' Dragon Element and the power from a human sacrifice. Aesthetic Differences Chest glowing a dark black and dark black glowing parts, longer mane, some decaying scales hanging from body, red orb-like eyes, death ball on head, dragon surging around horns, red aura around body, and darker roars. Habitat This rare Fatalis has only been seen in Castle Schrade. How to Unlock In order to unlock this Fatalis hunters must slay a Level 7999 G-Rank Fatalis and kill twenty Shoji Akalis. Intro The intro slowly begins with four dark, shadowy figures walking towards the center of Castle Schrade with a Shoji Akalis following behind them. From the side four hunters emerge from behind the rocks near the passing army. The four shadowy figures and Shoji Akalis walk forward towards a corpse of a Fatalis before eventually circling around the corpse. The first figure stabs a Great Sword through Fatalis' corpse as the sky begins to darken. Shoji Akalis charges up the dragon in its mouth before it begins to breath dragon on the corpse. As it does this a second figures lifts up what appears to be a Hunting Horn as it begins to play a strange disturbing tone that sounds like disembodied beast and humans. Watching all this from a distance, the third figure notices the hunters and prepares to shoot an arrow at them. Right as its about to shoot the arrow, a roar comes from the sky as a white glow descends from the eclipse over Castle Schrade. The white glow peer at the corpse of Fatalis with its burning red eyes before angrily raining down powerful red lightning strikes on the corpse. As the lightning strikes the many parts of Fatalis begin to regenerate at a quick rate and the weapons the figures are holding begin to roar like Fatalis as they surge with dragon. As the hunters look in horror one of them is hit in the arm by an arrow before the hunter seemingly goes crazy due to fear. The crazy hunter begins to hear a faint heart beat coming from Castle Schrade. As the screen zooms in screams can be heard coming from Schrade Kingdom as a quick flash from what looks like the past is seen. As the screen zooms in farther, the flashes become more visible and the heart beats become louder and more rapid! One flash is shown with meteors falling from the sky. Another is shown with huge streams of fire spreading throughout the kingdom. Guild Knights are shown charging forward at something before falling to the ground as if something was taking over their mind. Hunters rally to the entrance of the kingdom as an eclipse covers the sun on the kingdom. After covering the kingdom in darkness, two white glows are seen approaching. Under one building, a lava-like substance begins to rush from underground. The last flash is of a hunter looking up at six dragon-like figure standing in the ruins of the once great kingdom as a huge roar is heard coming from the eclipse... The other hunters pull out the arrow before the hunter comes too and as the arrow is pulled out of them. The arrow pulses with an unusual feeling as if something was trying to seize them. After all of this the lightning strikes stop, the blade is pulled out of Fatalis' body, the tone stops from the Hunting Horn, and Shoji Akalis stops breathing dragon on the corpse. The screen zooms in on Fatalis' face before a glowing red eye opens and a dark red aura forms around Fatalis. Fatalis has been resurrected! Fatalis gets up as the white figure leaves into the eclipse. The shadow around the figures disappear showing four hunters wearing the armor of the Fatalis. The Bow user roars at Fatalis and points at the hunters. Fatalis roars at the hunters before all of sudden a dark blue sphere appears in front of it and it puts its head inside of it, causing a sphere to appear behind the hunters. All of sudden Fatalis' head comes through it like a portal behind the hunters before the screen goes to black. Suddenly, all four hunters are in front of the newly resurrected Fatalis. From a far the four possessed hunters are gathered around four points of Castle Schrade, guarding equipment that can be used against Fatalis from the other hunters. Shoji Akalis lands behind the hunters before Fatalis roars and the hunt for their lives begins! BGM/Theme Attacks and Moves This Fatalis uses and shares the same attacks as the Fatalis from previous levels. Projectile Portals: Now when Fatalis does some of its projectile attacks, such as its fireball and beam, a portal will spawn in front of it as it fires off its attack. This will lead to the portal appearing behind a hunter it was targeting and the projectile flying through the portal towards the hunter. This means even if hunters are a safe distance away, the portal may help Fatalis easily get damage off its attacks. Spawning Portals: While fighting this Fatalis, small portals will randomly spawn around it while fighting it. If hunters get to close to the portals, the portals will actually make hunters respawn in front of Fatalis. Leaving them open to attacks. Omega Fireball: Fatalis will rear back its head back and breath a powerful fireball directly at hunters in front of it before it quickly flies backwards into a portal. The moment the fireball explodes, a portal will open up where it exploded and Fatalis will fly out of it in the opposite direction. After this attack it will taunt for a few seconds. This attack causes Black Flameblight. Decaying Scales: Noticeably while fighting this Fatalis, hunters may notice some decaying scales hanging off its body and with each attack it leaves behind a small cluster of them on the ground. These scales glow like the very demonic aura covering it and these clusters of scales will actually stay on the ground for a few seconds. Those hunters who step into these scales will get hit by the status aliment, Blindness, causing them to have a harder time seeing. Dirty Fireworks: Fatalis, while on all fours, will begin to charge energy in its mouth as the death ball on its head begins to slowly disappear into its mouth. The Fatalis will shoot the death ball on to the ground, leaving behind a large portal on the ground. This portal will shoot out multiple orbs of the Black Flame that will slowly descend from the air to explode automatically if they touch the ground. If hunters stand under them or mistakenly hit them, the orbs will automatically explode. During the attack, Fatalis is able to fight normally though the death ball on its head is gone while the attack is active. When the attack is done, the death ball will reform on its head. This attack causes Black Flameblight. Legendary Buzzing Wings: Fatalis will stand up right before slowly flapping its wings. As it flaps its wings the wings produce a strange buzzing noise that causes the hunters to hold their ears, unless the hunters have High Grade Earplugs. As the hunters hold their ears, the Fatalis spawns portals behind them as the four possessed hunters come through the portal and garb the other four hunters. They hold them by their arms as the four possessed hunters attempt to make them listen to the buzzing so Fatalis can possess them with it. If a hunter has High Grade Earplugs than the hunters will just stab them in the chest while all four hunters mash buttons, either trying to break free from the possessed hunter's grab or resisting the buzzing Fatalis is making. Once two hunters break free from the possessed hunters, Fatalis will stop flapping its wings and make portals that take the possessed hunters back to their post. Portals of Fire: It will perform a gesture like Crimson Fatalis, summoning these dark portals in the air. The portals will open up and a fire pillar will be fired from each portal down below on hunters. When these pillars hit the ground they'll leave behind a powerful deadly fire that burns the ground to the core, rapidly draining a hunter's health as if they were in a hot area. This attack causes Blindness. Origin Dragon Great Sword: Fatalis will fly into the air before roaring at the possessed hunter at the Dragonator. The possessed hunter will take out her Great Sword and jump at one particular hunter before attempting to slam the Great Sword down on the hunter. If hit the hunter will be tossed to the ground by the hunter before the hunter grabs them by the neck and tosses them in the air before jumping back on the Dragonator. After being tossed in the air, Fatalis will quickly land and breath a beam at the hunter, dealing massive damage. This attack alone can instant kill hunters and causes Black Flameblight. Hammer Meteor: Fatalis will quickly look at the possessed hunter standing by one of the cannons before breathing a portal his way. Fatalis will continue to fight normally though a few seconds later a portal opens in the air and a huge shadow is seen flying out off the air. This shadow will constantly move from hunter to hunter before choosing a target and attempting to slam down on them. When this shadow hits the ground, it will cause the ground to crack up in pieces before dragon explodes from the cracks. After a few seconds, the hunter comes out of the crater she made before running back to the cannons. This attack just deals massive damage. Howls of the Hunting Horn: Fatalis will look at the possessed hunter with the Hunting Horn before the hunter raises her Hunting Horn. As he raises his Hunting Horn, Shoji Akalis will begin to breath dragon on Fatalis, increasing its strength dramatically before cries come from the Hunting Horn. These cries make Fatalis begin to glow green before the Hunting Horn increases its speed and defense as well. Arrow's Strike: While fighting this Fatalis and Shoji Akalis, the possessed hunter using the Bow is shooting at one random hunter at a time, switching from one hunter to another with each shot she shoots. The arrows are coated with a deadly venom that either causes Darknessblight or Blindness. Immortal Core: Fatalis will turn towards a hunter before the death ball on its head disappears. Fatalis will than fly into the air and energy will begin to charge in its chest before it stops over one hunter. Once over a hunter Fatalis will launch a powerful beam from its chest before landing on the ground. After landing, it will hold its chest as the death ball reappears on its head. This beam will leave behind black flames on the ground, causing Black Flameblight. This attack can instant kill hunters. Blades Of Despair: Fatalis will taunt for a few seconds before something very strange happens. Its powerful front claws turn into deadly blades as Fatalis swipes forward at hunters in front of it five times. If hit by these blades, the hunters will fall to the ground and a meter will pop up as they try not to get possessed by the blades power. Thirst For Blood: It will quickly fly up into the air, knocking powerful winds to break the ground, pinning a hunter on the ground. Fatalis will proceed to fly towards the hunter before making a portal around itself. While in the portal, the hunter is surrounded by abyssal beasts which jump on them and begin to rip them apart, scattering blood everywhere, as Fatalis watches with a disturbing smile as blood swings around its face. The hunter has to mash buttons very quickly to get out of this pin due to Dung Bombs not affecting Fatalis at all. If hunters take to long to get out of this pin, Fatalis will leave the hunter behind in the portal as the beasts tear them apart until Fatalis produces another attack that summons a portal. The portal will remain in the area, however, if a hunter gets to close to the portal it will immediately send blood flying towards them. Unsettling Strength: Without warning Fatalis' aura will become out of its control and it will slam its tail on the ground, making a wave of blood burst from its own body. This attack causes Bloodied. Requiring Shoji Akalis Possessed Poison Rain: Shoji Akalis and Fatalis will stand side by side as Shoji Akalis mimics the call of the Remobra. After a few seconds a huge flock of possessed Remobra pass overhead as they begin to rain poison from the sky. Around most of the area except where the possessed hunters stand. Remobra Barrier: They will stand up right and call for the Remobra but something unexpected happens. The Remobra will gather around them and make a barrier around them. Shoji Akalis and Fatalis will than turn around send them around a random hunter to pin the hunter down. The hunter will have to mash buttons to get the Remobra off them and when they get out of their grip the Remobra will fight normally. Eternal Flames Of Darkness: Fatalis and Shoji Akalis will face each other before Fatalis begins to breath a continuous stream of fire on the ground. While Fatalis breaths its powerful flames Shoji Akalis will breath streams of ice and dragon on the ground, combining with the flames. The elements will collide with each other as red lightning strikes around them. After a few seconds the attack is finished and the red lightning stop raining down on hunters. This attack can cause Black Flameblight, Darknessblight, Blindness, and or Thunderblight. Howling Death Moon: Shoji Akalis will fly up into the sky and fly in front of the moon before howling. When it howls its pores will release freezing air, covering its body with freezing air before forming a moon made of ice. As Shoji Akalis makes the moon, Fatalis' head will surge with dragon before the death ball on its head is fired towards Shoji Akalis. The death ball will engulf the moon that Shoji Akalis made as Fatalis flies towards the engulfed moon and breaths a powerful beam into it, causing the moon to slowly descend from the sky. Fatalis will land normally and roar at the moon before it continues to fight normally. The moon will take four seconds to descend after Fatalis lands. The moons explosive radius covers a majority of the area, excluding where the cannons and Dragonator are at. When the moon hits the ground not only will the Black Flames be scattered by the explosion but also the dark ice of Shoji Akalis will be scattered a cross the ground by the explosion. This attack causes Black Flameblight and Darknessblight but can even instant kill hunters who aren't careful. Schrade's Eclipse: This Fatalis' most deadly attack. The possessed hunters will look up at the eclipse as the Fatalis' and Shoji Akalis' eyes turn a demonic, blood thirsty red. This causes both of them to fly into the air as a white glow comes out of the eclipse. Fatalis will begin to fly over hunters at a rapid speed as Fatalis breaths streams of fire on the ground, leaving behind the screams of all those it has killed. As it breaths the streams of fire, portals will randomly spawn where its fire was breath at causing Black Flameblight. Nearby Shoji Akalis summons burst of ice to rapidly strike the ground causing Darknessblight. After a few seconds of Fatalis and Shoji Akalis attacking, the white glow will summon red lightning to strike across the land causing Thunderblight. As the red lightning strikes a massive ball of energy is formed by eclipse, as if it the eclipse itself was alive. This energy will than be shot with massive force, sending it flying towards hunters with massive speed. The ball won't explode though will instead shoot a beam directly at hunters causing Blazing Darknessblight. After the attack, Fatalis and Shoji Akalis will land before roaring in victory! This attack can very well kill a hunter in a number of ways. Ending Scene Fatalis will fall to the ground as the hunters run towards it to finish it off before Shoji Akalis jumps in front and takes the final blow. This gives Fatalis time to recover before it rips off its decayed scales and disappears into a portal, followed by the possessed hunters. Shoji Akalis is than sucked up by the portal before the hunters drop their weapons in relief. The white glow looks at the hunters from a distance before it flies into the eclipse, disappearing into the shadows of light as an unfamiliar roar comes from the eclipse. Notes *The four possessed hunters names are Lea(Great Sword), Guinelle(Hammer), Natasha(Bow), and Keith(Hunting Horn). These four are very legendary hunters. *This Fatalis attacks and abilities are all based off its lore coming from both books and in-game. *The Immortal Core idea came from Dire Miralis. *The portal idea came from this. *Many things were hinted at from this monster alone, including New World's Final Boss. *The Guild are extremely close to revealing the threat of the Fatalis Brethren to the public. *Fatalis may have escaped, however, hunters can carve the decayed scales it left behind nine times. *It seems as though Fatalis maybe heading to the Lava Island but why? *Its unknown if this Fatalis is capable of speaking like Shoji Akalis but it is very likely. *Cheerfully, BannedLagiacrus has nicknamed this Fatalis, Zombie Fatalis #1! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Black Flameblight Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Chaoarren